Eerissa
Just go here for a picture of her…Picture Appearance She is a original griffin based Kyhylia. She is part eagle and lion but however like all of the griffin based, they look more feminine then what the animals look. She has digitigrade legs and a long tail with cream and white wings. She wears her hair in any style she likes. Her nipples are visible since her fur is very short, plus yes, she does have pubic fur a bit longer and darker then her body, so does Kaydra, but Viphisa doesn't have pubic fur longer then the rest of his fur. Most gryphons of their race do have it. ( about 53% ) Her breasts are between C-D cup. She is around 6 feet plus she is very muscular since she always works out. Bio Her mother die when she was 11. She was also neglected by her schoolmates since she was made fun of since she was a bit buff for her age. However her father always liked giving advice, but she refused to listen. She actually is distrustful towards him and finds him annoying. For three reasons. One she hates his personality. Second she hats him because he always likes to be around the house naked. (since her mother liked it when did that.) Three is top reason, he's too caring and protective towards her and her older sister Toranyann. She is still distrustful toward him but not as much. She is a very nice person but she often is selfish sometimes and gets a angry or very tenacious very easy. But she is a very loyal friend once you get to know her. However she's also very sexually active and says she needs to be stronger. So almost all of the time you'll see her mating with her partners or just lifting weights and such all day. However her mother did die when she was 11 so she is very uneasy when that happened. But she does have a father but she is extremely distrustful towards him and hates him, because he's way to protective and caring of his children. Only her older sister actually liked him and wanted to be around him. Personality She is very nice, royal friendly, but is selfish a bit and has a temper plus she's a very tenacious person. She is very sexually and physically active, just like her sister, but her sister is always, never-stop mating with others, unlike her. Eerissa is always working out by lifting wrights and mating with her partners. So you'll see her doing those two things every day, but after she's done she looks for a job. She is always naked during and after her workout since clothes get soaked in sweat if she does wear them. After a few experiences with that, she just went nude and hadn't has a problem since. Unlike her mate Viphisa, she does wear clothes when not in workout, shower or mating. Viphisa is always naked around the house. Love and Relationships She is very loyal to her marriage partners, she is married to both Viphisa and Kaydra. They are a three pairing marriage as they're all married to each other. She is married with two other people. Viphisa and Kaydra. Yes it's a three couple marriage and they are all married to each other. And yes three or four or even five and six couple marriages are allowed. She probably does wear the pants in the relationship, but Viphisa says he does. Well Eerissa is female so it more likely her. it may be both. Kaydra is the shiest one out of them o he has no interest in it. As a three couple marriage, they're very royal with each other and only kiss, hug, mate, be togather with only their partners. She actually doesn't have a career, yet, because she is still trying to find one. Viphisa has one and Kaydra is just starting one. No she's not lazy and does try to find one when she's done with her workouts and such. She is most outgoing one of their couple but Viphisa isn't far behind. She is also the tallest since she's a female but is most tempered. She gets angered very easy if provoked, also is can be extremely tenacious and opinionated. However she does sometimes feel left out since Viphisa usually like mating, being with and hanging out with Kaydra. Which she is always sorry for and actually tries to have Viphisa give her attention, so she will always talk with him for like 9-28 hours straight. But he known Kaydra from school, so he known him longer. Kaydra is also timid o he tries to make him feel at home. However Viphisa really doesn't like her doing kitchen work such as baking or cleaning in there, he gets sad or annoyed when she does cooking or wash the dishes. It like his own house sort of.